


True Teenage Love

by Empress_DL



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Flustered Eren Yeager, Friends With Benefits, Gay Eren Yeager, Hange Zoë Ships It, Jealous Petra Ral, Minor Levi/Petra Ral, Multi, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Pining Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_DL/pseuds/Empress_DL
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens when a new student catches the attention of one hormonal Eren Jeager?Answer: They part take in a teenage love story of course!





	1. Meeting Hanji

It started like any regular Wednesday. Eren was walking through the halls towards his English class, not really paying attention to where he was going, when he bumps into someone and falls to the ground dropping most of his books in the process.

"You okay there, buddy", the person Eren bumped into laughs.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for bumping into you." Eren says getting up off the floor and picking up his books.

"It's fine. Here let me help you" they say as they bend down to pick up the last of his books.

Eren looks up and sees that the person who he bumped into is actually Hanji Zoe from Armin's History class.

Hanji hands Eren back his books and smiles warmly at him. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Hanji." He says as he gives them a small smile in return.

"Do you know me?" Hanji asks with a puzzled look on their face.

"I've seen you around", Eren says as he turns away from them with his face starting to heat up from embarrassment.  _Of course Hanji isn't going to recognized me. They're an upper class-men. That would be like... like having the football captain, Erwin Smith, start a conversation with me._

" Ohhh, are you the boyfriend of that freshman that takes 10th grade history?" Hanji asks in recognition.

"Sorta" Eren says as he looks up in surprise.  _Hanji actually knows me?!_

"We're not dating. He's my best friend. We just like to walk each other to class sometimes." He responds with a small chuckle.

"Really?!" They say surprised, staring at his face seeming to be analyzing it.

"Yep." Eren shrugs

"Does that mean you're single?!" Hanji asks as their facial expression goes from surprised to an  _I have a plan_ face

"Yeaaaa..." He responds starting to get a bit uncomfortable from the way Hanji was looking at him.  _I've known Mikasa long enough to know what that look means._

"But before you try to set me up with one of your friends you should know that I'm actually not into girls."  _That should get me out of this. I mean it's not like I lied or anything. I_ ** _am_** _gay._

"And you're gay too!" Hanji says as their glasses glint.

_Okay, that glint can't mean anything good. Time to leave!_

"Well, It was nice talking to you, but I-"

"OMG, Is that you Levi?!" Hanji exclaims as their eyes move behind me. Eren uses their current distraction to his advantage and slips under their hand that's being used to wave to whomever's behind him. After he slips passed them he dashes towards his classroom, mentally thanking whoever saved him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eren was sitting in English dozing off, like he usually does, and thinking about how much fun he could be having right now instead of sitting in class, when there's a knock on the door.

"Come in" Ms. Langnar yelled

The door opened slowly revealing some guy with pale skin and an undercut. _Who even still has that hair cut anymore?_

He walked into the class looking pissed and went straight to the teacher. They had a whispered conversation for a few seconds until finally the teacher turned toward us and filled us in on what was happening.

"Listen up, This here is Levi Ackerman."  _So this must be the person who saved me from Hanji earlier._ "He is a new student and will be joining us from now on. So I expect you to treat him as you would like to be treated. Also, I will need someone to catch him up because I don't have the time." She looks around the room and her eyes land on Eren.

 _Shit, we made eye contact_.

"Mr. Jaeger, how about you?", She says with a fake smile plastered onto her face. "I'll give you extra credit and we both know you could use some."

"Sure", Eren says not really caring about showing any form of respect towards the teacher.  _After having to deal with her boring ass for nine weeks you start becoming bored of hearing the same comments over and over again. Like at least give me something new. How am I supposed to be snarky back if you just say the same thing each time?_

" Okay how about you sit next to Eren for now." Ms. Langnar says as she turns towards Levi

Levi nods and starts heading towards the seat next to him.

"S-Sup" Eren says trying to act cool.

 _Why am I so nervous_ _?_

"Sup?Really?" Levi says dropping into the seat next to him with an annoyed look on his face. "Is that the best you can do, brat?"

"Pfft, Whatever." Eren say as he turns away from him feeling embarrassed as Ms. Langnar goes back to the lesson at hand.

"Awww, Is someone upset they failed at acting cool in front the new student", Levi responds with a smirk as his mood seems to lighten up just a bit.

"I-I wasn't trying to be cool", Eren says crossing his arms with a pout as his face starts heating up.

"Tch, Yeah right. You probably couldn't handle the fact that somebody is actually sitting with you for once." Levi says looking smug until his eyes seem to scan over Eren and his smugness seems to falter for a second.

"Let's just get you caught up why don't we" Eren says, rolling his eyes at him not noticing the way Levi quickly looks away from him.

~~~

About an hour later the bell rang for lunch. "Well, See you tomorrow I guess", Eren says to Levi packing his stuff as everyone else starts walking out the room.   
" Bye, Brat" he responds getting out his seat.   
"I have a name you know" Eren pouts as he gets out his seat too.   
" Oh I know" he smirks as he walks out the room not sparing even a single glance Eren's way.

_Pfft whatever. Doesn't matter what he calls me anyways. Not like we're friends or anything. Fuck, I forgot to thank him for saving me from Hanji. Well that's his fault anyways. He was the one who distracted me with his cockiness._

Eren starts heading towards the cafeteria where him and his friends usually sit when he remembers he's probably still on Hanji's radar. Eren decided he had to be cautious for the rest of the day so he doesn't bump into her.

After 3 minutes of nervously looking over his shoulder and running through the upper class-men's hallways anytime he sees a ponytail, Eren finally makes it to the cafeteria and practically dive towards their table when he spots Hanji in the cafeteria. He lands between Mikasa and Armin causing Armin to jump and almost drop his bread but Sasha catches it in her mouth before it hits the floor.

Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Christa, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, and Marco all turn towards him with wide eyes. Mikasa was the first to talk as Eren tries to catch his breath, " Eren, Are you okay?!" Mikasa asks as she passes him her bread and extra carton of milk.

" You won't believe the day I've had. It's been hectic as fuck." Eren thanks her for the food and starts telling them about his day. He starts with his encounter with Hanji to meeting that new student right before lunch.

When he finally finishes Eren takes a last sip from the carton of milk looking towards Hanji's table and realizing they're sitting with Erwin Smith, Levi and some girl with pretty light ginger hair and amber eyes sitting next to Levi. He gets a weird feeling in his stomach when he sees her scoot closer to Levi. Eren quickly looks away and decide that the feeling is because of the milk as Armin starts to speak.

"Levi seems to be an okay guy just really sarcastic and you don't have to worry about Hanji that much. They're pretty harmless for the most part. I have class with Hanji so I know them a bit better and they tend to... how should i put this? Hanji tries to play cupid." he says checking Eren's face for any signs of recognition, which he didn't find.

" I think what Armin is trying to say is that Hanji tries to set people up together, like a matchmaker." Mikasa says giving Armin a reassuring smile.

" So that's why they where being weird about my relationship status." Eren says as he finally registers what it is they're trying to say.

After a few minutes everyone moves on to a different topic and Eren decides to shift his attention back to Levi. The girl seems to be pretty close to him, seeing as he's letting her hold his hand. Eren feels the churning in his stomach come back but ignores it, letting his curiosity get the best of him.

He watches them for a few more seconds and end up being unfortunate enough to have been watching when Levi  suddenly takes the girls chin and tilts it sideways. He smirks at her teasingly and says something but Eren was too far away to hear. She then licks her lips as Levi starts leaning forward and places his soft lips on her's. Eren watches as the girl opens her mouth, letting Levi's tongue explore the walls of her mouth.

Eren finally turns back towards his table not being able to watch anymore. He catches Armin looking at him then glancing towards the table he was looking at, but Eren decides to ignore it.  _Why do I feel so sick all of a sudden?_


	2. A Comforting Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Explicit for later chapters XP

As Jean kept talking about his day, Armin notices Eren staring at something from the corner of his eye. He turns towards where Eren is looking and is just in time to see Levi shoving his tongue down Petra's throat. Armin looks away quickly feeling disgusted and instead looks back at Eren. He notices that Eren looked a bit greener than usual and decided it might be best if he got him out of here.

"Hey Eren?" Armin grabs his attention and spots when he quickly changes his expression to a small smile.  _Does he have feelings for Levi?_ Even if he does, this isn't the time to ask. Eren looks like he could be sick at any moment. "I have to go to the school library, you wanna come?" Armin asks giving him an understanding smile. Eren quickly raises himself from his seat seeming to have forgotten he was hiding from Hanji and gave him a shaky nod before moving towards the exit.

Armin quickly got out of his seat and followed him out the door. As they walked through the cafeteria Armin steals a quick glance at Levi's table and notices him curiously staring at Eren as Petra tries to get his attention back. Usually Armin would steal a glance at Erwin Smith instead but decided that Eren was more important at the moment. He then snapped his eyes forward again just in time to see Eren turn back towards him as they reach the door. Eren pulls the door open and gives Armin a small smile as he holds the door open.

As they finally step out, they decide to sit on a bench right outside the cafeteria for a few minutes instead of going to the library. Armin watches as Eren sits next to him staring off into the distance as he fidgets with the hem of his shirt. Armin slowly grasps his hand and starts drawing imaginary circles on his palms to help relax him. He locks his eyes with Eren's and Eren gives him a small but brighter smile. " Thanks Armin", he says moving to lean on Armin's shoulder for comfort as Armin continues to draw circles on his right hand. "It's fine Eren. Just relax."

Anybody would think they were more than friends but they really are just friends. They've known each other all their life. They're parents were close, so when they were born naturally They're parents had them meet. After They're first meeting they grew a liking towards each other and started becoming close. They pretty much grew up together.  They have even experimented with each other. Armin had found out he was gay at a pretty young age but Eren didn't start doubting his sexuality until seventh grade, when he was thirteen. That was when he had meet a guy named Boris Feulner. Armin'll admit the guy was hot but he was a real douche, heck he could have given Jean a run for his money. Eren ended up getting a crush on the guy but it didn't last long, because he soon found out the guy wasn't as beautiful inside as he was on the outside. But even though Eren's crush didn't last more than a month, it lasted long enough for Eren to realize that his street might not be as straight as he thought it was at first.

So one day during a sleep over with Mikasa, whom They met at the end of elementary school, he asked if he could kiss them both as an experiment. At first it was awkward, because it was the first time any of them had been intimate with someone but they ended up doing it anyways because they were comfortable enough with each other to know that it wasn't passed their comfort zone and wouldn't make things awkward between them. After that Eren found out that he actually preferred guys but didn't tell his parents till the beginning of this year. Mikasa and Armin stood next to him during the whole thing and even had him stay over at Armin's house for about 3 days to give his parents time to process it. During the time they knew each other, they learned a lot about each other like how Eren finds getting his hands massaged relaxing,how his collarbone is his most sensitive area, and how sometimes if he's feeling too aggravated a kiss will help him calm down. From that sleepover to this day, intimacy was not something unusual to happen between us. Though it's more likely between Eren and Armin than with Mikasa.

~~~

Eren looks up at Armin after a few minutes as people started slowly exiting the cafeteria. He noticed Armin seemed to be deep in thought because he didn't seem to notice his staring. " Hey Armin" Eren starts trying to catch his attention before the mob of people start exiting the cafeteria. "Yeah?" Armin asks in a soothing voice still rubbing circles onto Eren's palm. "I need a kiss." Eren whispers softly, looking at him  hoping that Armin will understand what he mean. "Sure, Eren." He says with his usual reassuring smile.

Eren lets Armin keep drawing circles in his right palm as he uses his other hand to caress Eren's cheek in a soothing way. Their kisses almost never send chills down Eren's spine so he usually uses them more for comfort. Eren leans into his touch as the cafeteria door opens once more. He closes his eyes as they start leaning into each other. Their lips meet and Armin is able to just barely give him a peck on the lips before they hear an "eeek" and quickly open their eyes, pushing themselves away from each other.

Eren looks towards the door as his face turns red from the embarrassment of being caught kissing Armin, When he notices Hanji standing at the door with wide eyes seeming to be holding the door closed so someone doesn't walk through. They struggle for a few seconds and wait until Armin and Eren are standing up from the bench to finally let go of the door. Hanji quickly moves away from the door as Levi and Erwin give a hard push and the doors swing open. "What the fuck was that for, four-eyes?!" Levi asks as he glares at Hanji before his eyes land on Eren and Armin. Erwin and Levi quickly compose themselves before giving them a quick nod in acknowledgement. "Brat."

"Levi." Eren responds slightly tensing up as he watches the same girl from their table appear again.

"Actually guys if you could head on to class, I'll catch up soon. Just have to have a quick chat with the freshmen here." Hanji says giving them a quick smile before grabbing Eren's and Armin's hands and dragging them into a nearby empty classroom. "What did I just witness?!" They ask seeming to try to glare at the freshmen but not being able to. "Are you trying to ruin my ships? You are making me question what I ship!" Hanji says exasperatedly pulling at their hair. "S-Sorry, Hanji." Armin adds cheekily smiling at them. "It was really nothing I was just comforting Eren." He adds stealing a glance at Eren like a kid that just got caught cheating off his friend by a teacher.

"Comforting my ass. I saw you two kiss!" Hanji says turning their gaze towards Eren with an incredulous look, quickly wiping something red from their nose. "I mean that's pretty normal for us." He says shrugging.

"I thought you said you guys were just friend?!" Hanji says pointing a finger at Eren accusingly.

"we are!" Armin buts in," We are just really comfortable with each other."

Eren watches as Hanji and Armin stare at each other for a few seconds before Hanji finally sighs in defeat. "ugh, Fine...I guess I'll just have to work around this." Hanji says as they walk towards the door. "you two are free to leave now." They tell them before disappearing out the door.

" I thought you said Hanji was harmless?!" Eren says turning towards Armin. " I said Hanji was harmless for the most part." He says as they lock eyes. Their faces slowly shift to form large grins as they start laughing their asses off at Hanji's reaction. "hahaha,w-we probably shouldn't kiss as often in public unless we want this to happen again." Armin says as he wipes tears away from laughing so much. "Y-Yeah, I think that's for the best" Eren agrees as his laughing starts to subside. "How many minutes do we have till class starts", asks Armin as they walk out the empty classroom. Eren checks his phone and his eyes widen when he realizes what time it was. " Shit, Armin we have three minutes till class starts." Eren says as he stops in his tracks. "shoot, I'll see you later then. Bye,Eren!" Armin says quickly waving as he disappears through the opposite hallway that Eren is heading to.

~~~

  The rest of the day went by as usual. Eren went to the last class of the day, which luckily Levi wasn't in, and then the day ended. He went home ate, ignored his homework, and went to bed. Eren laid there for a couple moments, not being able to sleep. The kiss between Levi and Petra kept repeating in his head. He kept asking himself questions like "Are they dating" and "Why do I even care so much?" Eren wasn't able to sleep until 3 hours later when he finally decided that enough was enough and put headphones on hoping to stop the endless thoughts of Levi and Petra. He drifted off to sleep with Hold It Against Me by Britney Spears playing as his thoughts unconsciously moved back towards Levi.


	3. Levi & Petra?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh the collarbone chapter  
> What am I talking about? *Shrugs* Who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are Levi and Petra dating?! Do you know?! Do I know?! I mean I am the author so I should know but what if I don't?! I guess you'll have to read to find out (￣ω￣)

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Ugghhh" Eren lets out a tired groan as he reaches for his phone and answers the call.

"Who-"Eren starts before almost immediately being cut off.

"Eren fucking Jeager," He hears Mikasa yell through the phone, instantly making him jump out of bed. "Do you have any idea what time it is?!" He hears her take a deep breath before continuing in a calmer tone than before. "Armin and I are waiting outside your door right now. You have 7 minutes to get your ass ready and into this car before we leave you here to rot," She finishes before ending the call on him.

_Shit_

Eren runs to his closet, quickly putting on some black skinny jeans with a white tank top and throwing a green hoodie over his shoulders. He runs into the bathroom with only  4 minutes before his friends leave and quickly brushes his teeth before looking in the mirror and deciding that trying to tame his hair was pointless. Eren leaves the bathroom, running downstairs and grabbing an apple from the counter. He gives his mom a quick goodbye kiss then exits his house with a minute to spare. He quickly jumps into Armin's car as they pull away from the driveway.

"Pffft, Eren your hair looks like you just had sex," Mikasa snorts from the passenger seat as she notices his appearance for the first time. "This is your fault," Eren say crossing his arms as he turns to look out the window. "How is this my fault," she asks, trying to glare at him through the rear-view mirror but bursting into a fit of giggles instead. "You're the one that rushed me," Eren say, pouting at her. "Yeah, well maybe you should set up an alarm," she responds, looking exasperated. "But that's so much work!"

"Did you even do your homework," Armin asks. "Shit," Eren says as his eyes widen in realization. "errr, I'll do it in homeroom." He gives them a sheepish smile. Armin sighs in response. "Eren if you don't start doing your work you're going to fail," He says giving Eren a worried glance before turning his attention back onto the road. "Yeah, Yeah. I'll do it after I set up an alarm," Eren says, deciding that maybe he should start getting his life in order. "If you want we can have like a small study group or something, so you're not alone and get distracted," Armin offers as they start to near the campus. "Yeah, actually that'd be great," Eren says with a bright smile on his face. "Gosh Armin, I can always count on you."

"Whatever Eren," He says rolling his eyes as he smiles brightly. We park at the school's parking lot and the three of us jump out the car at the same time. "Prepare for trouble," Eren starts with a smirk on his face as he looks at the building in front of them. "And make it double," Armin says as a mischievous gleam enters his eyes.

"..."

They both turn to Mikasa and realize she's walking away from them. "Come on, Mikasa. Just do it once," they plead as they catch up to her. "I already told you I'm not doing that," she says rolling her eyes at their childishness. "Pweaseeee," Armin and Eren say at the same time, staring at Mikasa with their best puppy dog eyes. She rolls her eyes at them once more. "You both know that our puppy dog eyes do not work on each other," she says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

They all start walking towards Armin's locker when Eren feels somebody grab his arm and pull him back, pushing him against a locker. Armin and Mikasa turn around with startled eyes until they see that its Hanji and decide to continue walking towards Armin's locker. "You can catch up with us later," Armin says giving Eren a nervous smile before leaving him there.

"EREN, YOU SHOULD JOIN US FOR LUNCH," They practically yell. Something seemed to be off but Eren couldn't tell what until he look behind him and notices that Levi and the girl from yesterday were standing behind Hanji practically eating each other's faces off. He looks away, feeling nauseous again. After hearing his name, Levi stops kissing her and turns around facing Eren. Eren decides not to look at him and instead focuses on Hanji. "Ummm, I don't know...," He starts, not really wanting to sit at a table with Levi and Petra sucking faces the whole time. Hanji looks over their shoulder and realize that Levi and Erwin are staring at them as Petra glares at Eren for some reason. Hanji leans into his ear as Eren's hoodie slips slightly off his shoulder, leaving access to his collarbone. "Look just this once. Please Eren. I can't sit at a table with those two sucking faces the whole time. I'm sure they'll stop if you're there," They whisper, holding their breath as they wait for a response. Eren thinks for a few seconds before finally deciding it's the least he could do for them. "ughhh, fine," he says giving in to Hanji's request. "Thank you, Eren," Hanji says as they let out a breath of relief, which ends up hitting Eren's collarbone causing him to jump. "Eeeek!" He yelps as he pulls his hoodie over his collarbone, blushing like crazy. Everyone looks at him in surprised confusion for a few seconds before an evil grin appears on Hanji's face. They quickly pull down Eren's hoodie and breath on his collarbone, barely giving him time to react. Eren shivers as he tries to push Hanji away. "S-stop," He says as he finally shove them away they let out a giggle. "Eren, I didn't know your collarbone was so  _sensitive_."

"There's a reason no one but Armin and Mikasa know that," He responds, pouting at them. "Awww, You're so adorable when you're upset," Hanji says as they ruffle his hair, messing it up even more. "I have to go to class now," He says, rolling his eyes at Hanji as he starts to gain his composer back. Eren gives them each a quick nod before leaving to go catch up with Armin and Mikasa. He notices Levi seems to look more uncomfortable than before as he starts walking away, waving at Hanji. "See ya later!"

~~~

"Thanks a lot for leaving me back there guys," Eren says sarcastically as he finally spots Armin and Mikasa in the hallway.

"C'mon, it couldn't have been that bad," Mikasa says, rolling her eyes at his dramatic demeanor.

"Yeah actually, it was," Eren responds, leaning in so no one one else hears. "Hanji found my  _weakness,_ " He says, watching their expressions change to over-protective mode.

"How did she find that out?!" Mikasa asks letting out a growl. If there was one thing all of them agreed on was that their weaknesses were something that should be kept only between people that they were close to. They have each been through a hard time in their lives and they all helped each other carry the weight together. So they were very distrusting about other people. They didn't like people knowing their weaknesses. Even if it was something as simple as a sensitive collarbone.

"She was whispering something in my ear so the rest of them didn't hear and accidentally blew on my neck... and I might have yelped," Eren admits, looking down embarrassed.

They all stay silent for a few seconds until Armin speaks up. "I mean do you really think Hanji would use that against you," He asks, looking at Eren with reassurance in his eyes.

"Yeah, Hanji doesn't seem that terrible of a person," Mikasa adds trying to cheer him up.

" I guess not," Eren says, deciding that maybe it wasn't such a big deal after all.

Armin looks around and realizes that almost everybody is out of the hallway already. "We should start heading towards class now," He says turning away from them to face his locker. Armin closes his locker before they wave each other goodbye and go their separate ways.

~~~

Eren walked into the classroom as his body tensed from the realization that he would have to sit next to Levi. For some reason, the thought of being next to Levi excited him but made him nervous at the same time. It was like Eren couldn't control his emotions around him and he didn't like it. It made him feel powerless in his own body but as usual he decided to ignore the feeling.

Levi walked into the classroom a minute before the tardy bell rang and sat next to Eren. "Hey brat," he said greeting him with a small nod as he leaned back in his seat. Eren gave him a stiff nod before turning his attention towards Ms.Langnar and trying to ignore the awkward tension between them.

After about 30 minutes Langnar passes around a small packet to do for the rest of class and left the classroom, leaving the class to their own devices for the rest of the class period.

Levi turns towards Eren as soon as the teacher exits the classroom. "Is something the matter," he asks trying to capture his attention. "No, I'm fine", Eren says, giving him a forced smile in return.

"Sure, you are," scoffs Levi, rolling his eyes at Eren. There's silence between them for a few more minutes but by this point the same question kept nagging Eren in the back of his mind. He takes a deep breath, deciding he should stop being a coward and just ask. Eren clears his throat before continuing. "So who's the girl," He asks, trying to seem nonchalant. "Just some girl named Petra I met yesterday," Levi says, shrugging. "What do you mean just some girl?! You've been shoving your tongue down her throat since lunch," Eren questions a bit too loudly, losing his cool for a few seconds. Levi turns to face him and pulls the strings of Eren's hoodie, making Eren face him. "So that's what this is about," Levi asks him, searching Eren's eyes for an answer. "Are you acting awkward around me because it makes you uncomfortable?"

"I don't know," Eren responds, looking away from Levi's gorgeous dull gray eyes. "I guess," he responds, not really knowing why he's being this way.

"Look...If it makes you uncomfortable, I won't kiss Petra in front of you," Levi answers, trying to get Eren to look at him. When he still refuses to make eye contact, Levi grabs the collar of Eren's hoodie to get Eren to turn towards him. His thumb grazes the tip of Eren's collarbone causing him to shiver from Levi's touch. "Shit, Sorry," Levi apologizes briskly, quickly letting go of the hoodie as he looks away from Eren's face."

"I-it's fine. It's not like you did it on purpose." Eren says, giving Levi a small smile as his cheeks turn red from embarrassment once again. Their eyes lock for a few seconds as Levi looks up at him. Eren stares at his face for a few seconds watching his eyes shimmer in the light. Eren clears his throat before continuing, deciding that it would probably be best if he zip up his hoodie. "And about Petra. Don't mind me. I'd hate to be the reason you and your girlfriend stop showing affection towards each other," He responds, watching Levi's eyes widen slightly at the mention of them dating.

"We aren't dating," He counters quickly, for some reason not wanting Eren to think that.

"You're not," Eren asks, looking at Levi in confusion.

"No, She's more of just someone who wanted to hook up with me," He says as his smirk returns. "But I can't be tied down. I have ladies waiting for me left and right," He says, giving Eren a cocky grin.

"That's disgusting," Eren responds, turning away from him in distaste.

"Hey! I was joking," Levi defends, trying to get his attention back. "I just don't want a relationship right now. So it's more of just hook-ups here and there until I actually find someone I like." He says as Eren turns back to face him.

"...I guess that makes sense." Eren says as the bell rings for lunch.

"I have go meet up with Petra. So I'll see you later," Levi says before heading towards the door. Eren stays behind for a few minutes to finish a few questions on the packet before leaving the packet on the teacher's desk.

He exits the classroom and starts walking out the building to where him and his friends usually sit so he can tell them that he'll be eating with Hanji today, when suddenly he gets dragged into the janitor's closet by no other than Jean Kirstein.

"What do you want Horseface," Eren asks as his eyes scan the room and noticing that some of his other friends are in here too.  _At least I know I wasn't brought here to get murdered._

"There has been a attack at our base," Jean exclaims, swinging his arms around looking frantic.

"What are you talking about...Are you high or something," Eren questions seeing as they don't have a base.

"Maybe you should let me explain, Jean," Marco says giving Jean a warm smile as he steps into the light, which is just a small bulb hanging in the middle of the room.

"Sure, if you think it's best," Jean says as he steps back, smiling dazedly at Marco.

"You see, Eren, we were sitting at our usual table when out of nowhere Hanji appears and starts bombarding Armin with questions, mostly about where you were," He says, his smile not faltering at all during the telling of their story.

"We were attacked you see! By a Hanji beast! She was gonna kill us with all her questions! So we ran," Connie buts in.

"Wait...So you left Armin there," Eren questions as he realizes neither Armin nor Mikasa were in the room.

Marco backs up a bit and looks around the room for help.

"We had to find a sacrifice to save Armin," Sasha answers.

That's when it hits him. They didn't leave to hide from Hanji. No, They left to take  **Eren**  to Hanji.

He rolls his eyes before continuing. "Guys, I'm eating lunch with Hanji today anyways. So you don't have to force me to talk to her."

Everyone stands there for a few minutes, looking dumbfounded before they all start heading out the door. "Awww, I was looking forward to using the duck tape," Jean wines behind Eren.

"You were gonna what?!" Eren turns and stares at Jean with a scandalized look on his face.

"Only if we needed to," answers Marco.  
Eren sighs in defeat.  _I really had no choice in this at all,_ He thinks to himself as they walk out the building.

 _~~_ ~  
  


When they reach the cafeteria he sees a group of five people sitting at their table. Eren sees Mikasa behind Armin, seeming to be trying to pry Hanji off of Armin along with two other people who seemed to be trying to grab Hanji from behind. As Eren and the rest got closer, he could see that the two other people were Levi and Erwin Smith.

"Eren there you are," exclaims Hanji as they jump off of Armin and practically run towards Eren. "I was just telling Armin here that they should join us for lunch."

Armin starts rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "oh, um thanks for the offer but-"

"The rest of us are busy but I'm sure Eren would love to," answers Jean with a smug look on his face.

"Aww, well that's okay. It'll just be us this time then." Hanji says, smiling at Eren as all of his friends start speed walking out the cafeteria door, leaving him with a crazy girl, the captain of the football team, a grumpy midget, and his hook-up buddy.


	4. Cool Grey Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with the upperclassmen? This could be interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2445 words leading up to Eren's newest realization. Hope you enjoy!

Eren sits down at the table, feeling really awkward seeing as he didn't really know these people too well.

"So... Eren right," Asks Erwin, who was sitting next to Hanji.

"Y-yes," Eren answers, feeling nervous. It's the first time Erwin Smith ever talked to him.

Eren hears his deep voice chuckle lightly.

"What are you laughing at," Eren asks, shooting him a glare and scowling at the same time as his face turns slightly pink from embarrassment.

"Oh nothing~ You are just really adorable when you are nervous." He winks.  
Eren's face starts turning bright red as he looks away from Erwin and stares at his own hands.

"Tchhh, Leave the kid alone. Can't you see you're embarrassing him," Levi, who was sitting besides Eren, snaps.

Eren brings his eyes up from his hands and looks at Levi. They lock eyes and Levi looks away his cheeks looking just the slightest bit pink.

"What? Do you like him, Levi," Erwin asks with a smug smirk on his face.

Petra stares at Levi, waiting for him to answer.

"What? No. Of course not. I'm not gay...and even if I was there's no way I'd ever find some annoying brat like him attractive," He spat.

Petra, who was sitting on Levi's right side, snickers to herself while sticking her tongue at Eren. He rolls his eyes back at her and decides it would be easier to just ignore her.

"Jee thanks Levi. That makes me feel sooo much better," Eren answers sarcastically, feeling slightly hurt by his words.

"Whatever, brat."

"I have a name," Eren answers, pouting at Levi. Levi was about to say something in response when he is suddenly cut off by Hanji's squeal.

"Wait! do that again,"Hanji, who was sitting in front of Eren, exclaims.

"Do what again," He asks, cocking his head to the side and frowning in confusion.

"That right there! That thing you do with your lip when you frown," Hanji says excitedly, staring at Eren with a creepy smile on their face.

"I think you mean pouting, Four-eyes," Levi corrects, rolling his eyes at them.

"Yeah that! Don't you think it looks adorable," Hanji asks, turning towards Erwin and Levi.

"I think it does," Responds Erwin almost immediately, giving Eren a bright smile

Eren rolls his eyes at Erwin with a slight smile on his face, already getting used to his flirtatious attitude.

"I don't see it," Petra says folding her arms in front of her chest and pouting.

"What about you, Levi," Asks Hanji.

"Yes... In fact, I think Eren is very adorable," Levi says, smirking at Eren with mischief in his eyes.

Eren's face turns fifty shades darker as he feels his stomach do a flip and starts to cover his face with his hands.

"Can we stop talking about me please," He begs, his voice muffled by his hands as he feel Petra's glare hitting his back.

"Fine," responds Hanji with a disappointed sigh. "So Levi, how are you liking the school so far?"

"It's fine I guess. Though It's filled with a lot of brats," He responds, stealing a glance Eren's way.

"Wait, actually now that I think about it how do you even know Hanji and Erwin," Eren asks "Isn't this your second day?"

"Yeah, It is," He answers turning towards Eren. " We're childhood friends. So I knew them before I came here."

"Oh, okay. That makes since."

"I just realized I haven't introduced you to Levi yet. How do you two know each other," Hanji asks with their signature creepy smile coming back onto their face.

"Oh, Levi and I have English together," Eren responds nonchalantly.

"You sure you don't have Chemistry," Hanji asks, winking at the two boys.

"God dammit, Hanji," Levi yells exasperatingly as Eren's face starts becoming red for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Levi let's out a sigh of defeat as Hanji starts giggling and Petra shoots another glare Eren's way. "You know what? I'm done trying to stop you. You always seem to find a joke, pun, or pickup line no matter what I do to stop you." He leans back in his seat as he stares Hanji right in the eyes. " but one day I will defeat you."

After a few seconds of silence, Eren decides to start up a conversation again so he doesn't have to deal with Petra glaring at him the whole time.

"Sooo...," He starts not really knowing what to say. "...How'd you two meet," He asks, gesturing towards Levi and Petra, deciding that the best way to get Petra to stop glaring daggers into his back was to get her involved in the conversation.

Petra quickly stops glaring at him as all eyes turns to her and Levi.

"Oh, Well... As you all probably already know, I'm a cheerleader," She starts as she straightens herself up and gives an eager smile, seeming to like having all the attention on her.

"So there I was practicing with my girls on the field as I saw this gorgeous man make his way onto the field. Naturally I was intrigued by this mysterious handsome stranger. So I decided to take a break from training and walked over to him. I found out that Levi was waiting for Erwin to get out of practice and decided to give him the pleasure of having me as company....," She seems to be engrossed in her own story and continues rambling on and on for a while as Eren starts to zone out.

"Why did I even think I had a chance," He asks himself as he stares at Petra. " I mean look at her. She's got everything. She's popular, athlete, and pretty...plus female.  
And I'm a guy, terrible at any sport except for track, and don't think I look that great," Eren starts to drift deeper into his own thoughts about how flawed he is compared to Petra and his eye sight loses focus of what he is staring at. For the next five or so minutes of Petra's story his gaze seems to gravitate towards Levi, leaving him to unknowingly stare at Levi with what to others would look like an enraptured stare. Eren stays like that for a couple minutes until he notices Hanji and Erwin attention towards Petra's story falter. He quickly snaps out of it and notices he was staring at Levi. Luckily, no one seems to have acknowledged his staring. He looks back at Petra swiftly as his face flushes with color. After a few more of Eren's wasted minutes, Petra finally finishes her story, which he is pretty sure no one listened to.

Hanji And Erwin exchange glances until Erwin suddenly announces,"Well, Hanji and I have to go do some research at the library before the lunch bell rings. So we'll leave you three here," He adds before getting up with Hanji and heading towards the door.

"Bye guys!" Hanji waves at them before disappearing out the door with Erwin.

"..."  
"..."  
"..."

Eren looks at Levi as they sit in silence.   
"Don't you have some friends you should go find," He asks, looking at Eren with a blank expression on his face and his cool gray eyes that seem to be shining in the light.

"Oh, uh...right. Yeah friend. I should go... find them," Eren says as he stumbles out of his seat, not wanting to look away from his eyes but also knowing that he should leave.  
 _Why have I not been able to stop thinking about how pretty his eyes are lately?_

"Ummm...bye," He says, finally turning away from him.

"Goodbye, kid," He hears Levi say as he walks towards the exit.

~~~

"There you guys are," Eren exclaims as he walks up to his friends, who are sitting on the rooftop in a circle

"Hey, Eren!" Armin greets him with a smile on his face as he stands up with the rest of the group. "So what was it like sitting with the football captain?"

"Errr" His face starts to heat up as he remembers Erwin's attitude towards him.  
"He's.... nice."

"Did something happen," asks Mikasa with a small concerned frown forming on her lips.  
"No, He just has a really...flirty attitude," Eren responds with a nervous chuckle.

"Are you trying to say the football captain flirted with you," asks Jean, looking as if he was just told the most impossible thing happened.

"Jee thanks, horse face," Eren responds sarcastically. He rolls his eyes at Jean in irritation.

"Don't call me that, You suicidal bastard," Jean yells in annoyance

"Just because I get into fights doesn't make me suicidal" Eren counters, gritting his teeth and trying to calm himself down before he throws the horse off the roof.

"I mean Eren is attractive," Mikasa buts in, trying to change the subject. "I mean you could probably have any girl you wanted. So I'm not surprised that someone actually tried to put the moves on you." She nudges his shoulder playfully.

"Yeah, but I'm not really girls, remember," Eren asks, giving Mikasa a warm smile in return.

"I mean you could probably get any guy you want too," Armin adds with a small smile. "Your eyes are really pretty. If you tried hard enough you might even be able to turn a guy gay," Armin jokes warmly.

"Is that why almost all of my friends are gay," Eren says with a laugh, finding the thought that anyone could do that pretty hilarious.

They all joke around for a while and take turns talking about their days until Ymir and Christa show up.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late," Christa says with her face red and her hair almost as messy as Eren's. " We had to go do some research in the library," she says, nervously looking at Ymir.

"Research on what? How far Ymir can stick her tongue in your mouth," Connie adds with a knowing smirk as Christa turns as red as a tomato, answering his question unknowingly.

"Don't bug my girlfriend like that," Ymir adds, glaring at Connie. "Like you and Sasha don't make out in the backseat of your car."

"Ymir, it's fine," Christa says, trying to get Ymir to sit down.

" ...If you say so, babe," Ymir responds, looking at Christa with bright eyes.

Eren swears everyone of his friends here are in love except for him. Jean and Marco are crushing on each other, Sasha and Connie are dating, and Ymir and Christa are too. He's pretty sure Armin like Erwin and Mikasa just seems to be kissing guys left and right now a days. If he didn't know any better he'd say she was doubting her sexuality.

"Hey, Eren who was that guy that was with Erwin and Hanji," Mikasa adds, biting her lip slightly.

"That's Levi. Remember I told you about him yesterday," Eren adds, feeling sick all of a sudden. "Please don't try getting into his pants, Mikasa," he adds, rolling his eyes playfully and trying to hide the sudden uncomfortable feeling bubbling in his stomach from the thought of Mikasa and Levi together.

"Why? Do you like him," asks Mikasa suspiciously,  seeing right through his fake playfulness.

"I don't know. I haven't really known him for that long," Eren responds, just slightly above a whisper as he fiddles with a loose strand on his shirt. "I mean, I literally just meet him like a day ago."

" Hmmmm..." Mikasa stands there for a few minutes, doing what he assumes was brain storming as everyone else stares at her waiting for her to continue.   
" Okay let's try something." She finally says ," I want you to describe this Levi to us-"

"But you already saw him." Eren looks at her with confusion.

"I know. Just trust me for a second," She says waiting for him to continue.

"...Fine," he says, giving in.

"Well, he has an undercut. His hair is black like...like the night sky." Eren starts as his lips curve up into a small smile while remembering Levi's appearance. "He has these cool gray eyes that remind you of storm clouds but are calming in a way. His skin is a glistening pale almost like the snow. He always wears a frown or a smirk but It's sort of hot in a way. He-"

Eren's eyes widen as he realizes what he just said.

"Shit Eren," Mikasa adds, staring at him with wide eyes too.  
"This is the first time you've liked someone since... like... middle school."

"Congrats, Eren." Armin adds with a grin.

"Wait what," he responds, still in shock from the revelation.

"Well, we can't be a hundred percent certain yet," Christa adds, scooting closer to Eren.

"Let's try one more thing," she says and stares at his face intently. "Eren, I want you to say Levi's full name."

"S-Sure." He agrees, still not completely there.

"Levi Ackerman"

"Okay...now try saying it without smiling"

"What," He asks, finally focusing on the conversation.

"Every time you've said his name so far you've smiled or at least had your lips twitch upwards. Now I want you to try to say it without smiling."

"Oh, Okay." Eren clears his throat before trying again.

"Lev-"   
"Pfft, Try again," says Jean. " You're already smiling."

He clears his throat again, taking a bit longer to stop smiling.

"Okay, I'm ready now. Levi Acker-" His lip twitches

"Shit, okay one more time," he says before trying again.

~~~

"Eren just give up already," whines Armin as everyone else groans at his 20th try.

"I can't believe I can't do something so simple," He responds, looking exasperated.

"You're crushing, Eren." Marco looks at Eren and gives him a reassuring smile. "It's normal behavior. Just make sure not to get hurt."

"...Out of all the people I could've fallen for I just had to fall for the grumpy midget," Eren yells, flopping onto his back in frustration.

Luckily, No one else was on the rooftop but them.

"Hey, you'll be okay. I'm sure you can get him to like you back. You're a catch," Armin adds ruffling his hair.

"You guys don't get it," Eren says, sitting up as tears start to form in his eyes. "Levi's straight."

They sit in silence for a few minutes as everyone takes in the new information.

"Oh, Eren," Mikasa says, bringing him into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." He responds, lightly pushing himself away from her.

"I'll get over it," He add as he starts to get up.  
"Look I gotta start heading to my next class. I'll see you guys later."  
Eren turns around and start heading towards the door thinking about what he just learned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Want to be notified of new updates? Follow me on Tumblr ^~^
> 
> Tumblr:  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/empressdl


End file.
